Alcohol
by kitsune96
Summary: Shinigami-sama les había pagado unas vacaciones de una semana...pero Maka, Tsubaki y Crona no tardaron más de un día en ceder a los encantos del sake SXM , KXK, BXT


Completar 50 misiones, no era, bajo ningún concepto, una tarea sencilla, ni siquiera si estas habían sido realizadas en conjuntos por los mejores equipos del Shibusen, por ello, Shinigami-sama les había dado unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Así pues, el grupo completo se fue a pasar una semana a una posada a la orilla de la playa.

Era la primera noche que llevaban allí, habían pasado todo el día jugando en la playa y, ciertamente, ahora estaban bastante cansados

—oigan, tienen termas al aire libre, ¿quieren ir? — le preguntó Liz a su hermana, Maka, Tsubaki y Crona

—aquí adentro se está bastante bien, además tengo que llamar a Blair a ver si el departamento sigue intacto— la tsundere estaba sentada al lado del calentador que tenía el comedor (el director del Shibusen no había escatimado en gastos y tenían toda la posada para ellos)

—por cierto, ¿y los chicos? — preguntó Tsubaki tomando asiento al lado de Maka —ya nos sirvieron la comida, se va a enfriar—

—Cre…creo…que…i…iban a jugar ping-pong—le contestó Crona con su característica timidez

—bueno, yo iré a bañarme dicen que el agua caliente es excelente para la piel, ¿vamos Patty? — la menor de las pistolas siguió saltando a su hermana mayor

—las esperamos— les dijo Tsubaki cortésmente

—Vemos— Maka descolgó el teléfono luego de arreglarse la faja del kimono (la dueña había insistido en que vistieran como en las antiguas posadas japonesas) y marcó el número de su casa

—Hola— la voz de la gata mágica sonaba aguda e ida — ¿Quién es? — entremezcladas con las palabras sonaban ronroneos y gemidos.

La rubia colgó el teléfono

— ¿ocurre algo? — le preguntó Crona al ver su rostro rojo, la Albarn murmuró un suave "nada"

—por cierto, ¿Qué es esto? — la espada demoniaca señaló un montón de botellas que había sobre una de las mesitas

—no lo sé, debe ser sake dulce, ¿quieren? — les preguntó Maka. Las otras dos dieron su consentimiento, así que la rubia sirvió para las tres

—bueno, un brindis por las vacaciones— se rió la tsundere. Sin embargo, la risa se les borró en cuando se lo tomaron.

Sin duda eso era sake

Pero de dulce no tenía **nada.**

Un rato después, el trío de chicos entró al comedor para llenarse el estomago después de unas **largas **partidas de ping-pong, topándose con una escena bastante particular: la comida estaba dispersa por el piso, las botellas de sake vacías y tiradas por doquier. Maka, Crona y Tsubaki estaban tiradas en el suelo, como inconscientes

—eh… ¿qué pasó? — preguntó Kid al aire con confusión. Como si su voz la hubiera despertado, la peli rosada se levantó, tenía el rostro rojo y la mirada perdida

—Tengo calor— murmuró como si no hubiera notado a los tres jóvenes…

Y empezó a quitarse el kimono

— ¡¿qué haces?! — Kid le juntó la pequeña blusa que esta tenía bajo la prenda (por más "Libertad" que simbolizara el kimono ni de chiste la muchacha lo usaría sin nada debajo) impidiendo que esta liberase los últimos dos botones que impedían ver sus senos, sin embargo, la chica comenzó a forcejear…

Y los dos últimos botones salieron disparados…

Soul y Black Star estuvieron pendientes de la reacción del shinigami, quien solo atinó a sonrojarse sobremanera

—Crona…— la chica levantó la mano, haciendo una "V"…

Para luego sonreír de manera psicótica

— ¡V! — y le metió los dedos a los ojos

—Eso debió doler—pensó Soul

— ¡JODER EH VISTO DEMACIADO! — el chico rodaba por el suelo tapándose los ojos mientras la bruja se reía — ¡AUNQUE SEAN SIMETRICAS EH VISTO MÁS DE LO QUE DEBERÍA! — el chico chocó con la espada demoniaca

— ¡Tsubaki, Crona está actuando de forma extraña, dile algo! — la pelinegra se medio levantó, la faja se le había soltado un poco, dejando buena parte de sus senos a la vista y una sonrisa _dominante _adornaba su rostro

— ¿ayudarte dices? si quieres pedirme un favor arrodíllate y ladra como un perro, cerdo asimétrico— le dijo con burla

—De alguna manera ella es una reina— pensó el chico estrella

—oye, Maka, ¿estás viva? — el albino se acercó a su compañera y colocó la mano en su espalda, moviéndola un poco para despertarla

—mmm...— la chica se sentó de rodillas y sacudió levemente la cabeza, parecía un conejito que había pasado demasiado tiempo corriendo entre hierba húmeda

— ¿Soul? — lo llamó con una vocecita suave e inocente que hizo estremecer al muchacho…

Particularmente por el hecho de que el kimono estaba a punto de caérsele

Sin embargo, Maka de por sí ya era despistada y el alcohol que había en su sistema no ayudaba en mucho, por lo que pensó que su compañero estaba mirando el plato con sushi que se encontraba detrás de ella

—vaya, creo que dejamos un desastre, pero... — la muchacha agarró uno con la mano y sonrió, acercándolo a la boca del albino

—di "ah…"— le dijo esta, evidentemente tratando de darle de comer en la boca

— ¡te estás pasando de la raya! — le gritó Soul avergonzado por la situación. Muy en contra de su normal actitud, la Albarn bajó la mirada

—me ah gritado—murmuró en tono triste —yo solo quería darte un poco, no era para que te pusieras así conmigo—se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, como si fuera a llorar

—No estoy enojado— se apresuró a decir, creyendo que la muchacha estallaría en llanto

— ¿de veras? —

—sí. Enojarse por estupideces como esas es poco cool—

—entonces… ¿acaricias mi barbilla? — la muchacha se tocó la zona dicha con el índice. Sin pensarlo demasiado, el Evans cumplió con el curioso pedido, acariciándola con la punta de los dedos. La chica soltó un ruidito semejante a un gemido, haciendo que el muchacho temblara

—Ajajajaja veo que a Soul no le está yendo tan mal— se rió el chico estrella de su amigo

—Oye, Black Star— el muchacho se volteó al ver a su arma, la chica separó las piernas y tocó el espacio entre ellas —siéntate aquí—

— ¿qué? —

—dije que te sientes, ¿acaso osas desobedecerme? — le preguntó la pelinegra de manera dominante

—Tsubaki em estás asustando y eso me gusta lo que es MUY extraño— pensó el chico mientras hacía caso

—Black Star…contéstame, ¿por qué eres tan bajito? — le preguntó la chica jugando con su cabello

—no lo sé— contestó este con molestia

—pues yo si—

—Anda, dímelo— pidió en tono contenido. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la muchacha lo rodeó con los abrazos atrayéndolo aun más contra ella

— ¡ES PARA QUE PUEDA ABRAZARTE! — FUE SU RESPUESTA

El muchacho sintió sus senos desdibujarse contra su espalda

—nee, shinigami-kun— Crona se acercó gateando cerca del susodicho, quien estaba sentado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas

—eh… ¿ocurre algo? —

_Así es, Crona sigue semi sin ropa y enseñando casi todo_

— ¿puedo recostarme? — el chico solo la miró confundido

—No veo por qué no— sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la chica colocó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, apoyándose en _una zona jodidamente incomoda para él_

**Oh dioses de todas las religiones habidas y por haber, si existen y si no les molesta, por favor, por favor que no se me…**

—shinigami-kun, tienes el teléfono en el bolsillo— se acomodó un poco —me molesta—

—yo no tengo tele…—

**Oh, mierda**

—Espera, yo te lo saco del bolsillo— la muchacha extendió la mano

—Espera, no…— emitió un ruidito cuando la peli rosada apretó su miembro con la mano.

— ¡Tsubaki, suéltame! — gritaba el chico estrella tratando de liberarse del _libidinoso _abrazo de su compañera

— ¿por qué? ¿Acaso vas a negarme que esto te guste? — la pelinegra agarró el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes

—Esto acabará mal— pensó el Evans algo nervioso, sensación que aumentó al sentir a Maka abrazarlo por detrás

— ¿me cargas hasta el baño? —

—ni-de-coña—

—oh, vamos, quiero ir y me da flojera caminar…— la chica lo miró con cara de perrito abandonado…

— ¡ESTA MIERDA NO ES COOL EN NINGÚN PUTO SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA! — gritaba el albino mientras corría con Maka en la espalda hasta los baños

—Tu espalda es tan calentita— comentó la chica refregándose contra él

—listo, ahora ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer— le dijo bajándola rápidamente una vez hubieron llegado al baño

—Espérame aquí— el albino se quedó allí…pero lo que menso esperaba era que la muchacha saldría con la faja del kimono en la mano

_Maka si respetaba el concepto de libertad que tenía el kimono  
(o en otras palabras lo usa sin nada debajo)_

—nee, Soul, ¿puedes ayudarme a ponerme esto? — le preguntó volteándose, la prenda le quedaba un poco más abajo que los hombros

_Ok, solo hay una manera de que esto no acabe en una gran cantidad de violaciones demasiado porno para poner aquí_

Para cuando la rubia despertó (a eso de las doce del día) vio que compartía la cama con Crona y Tsubaki

— ¿qué pasó? — preguntó al aire, cuando iba a quitarse un mechón de pelo de la cara, notó que tenía las muñecas atadas y el kimono perfectamente puesto

— ¿Qué cosa…?— Tsubaki notó que ella también estaba atada. Si hubieran estado fuera del cuarto, habrían notado que la puerta estaba llena de cerrojos por el exterior para evitar que salieran

—eh… ¿q…qué es e-eso? — preguntó Crona mirando un papelito

—Léelo— le pidió Maka en tono suave

**Queridas chicas: **

**Anoche no pasó nada**

**En serio**

**Cualquier tontería que recuerden es solo una alucinación causada por el sake, eso si**

**No vuelvan a tomar una copa de NADA en lo que les reste de vida**

**Cariños, Kid**

**P.D: lamento lo de las amarras, pero era la única manera de que se quedaran quietas**

— ¿alguien recuerda algo? — preguntó Maka, pero hubo una respuesta negativa

Bueno, al diablo, se suponía que no había pasado nada… ¿o sí?


End file.
